Hanbun no Tsuki ga Noboru Sora
— лайт-новел, написанная Хасимото Цумугу и иллюстрированная Ямамото Кэйдзи. Новелла была выпущена MediaWorks, а затем адаптирована в аниме, которое транслировалось в Японии в 2006 году и состояло из шести серий. Также были выпущены манга в двух томах, дорама и игровой фильм. В 2010 году лайт-новел была переделана в виде сборника из двух томов. Сюжет Основное действие романа происходит в больнице «Вакаба» небольшого города Исэ, в которую попадает главный герой, Юити Эдзаки. Он учится в предпоследнем классе старшей школы и мечтает уехать из захолустного города, поступив в один из университетов Токио. У Юити лёгкая форма гепатита, поэтому ему нужно пробыть на стационаре в течение месяца или двух, соблюдая строгий больничный режим. Однако, немного поправившись и устав от больничной жизни, он начинает по вечерам убегать из больницы к своему другу Цукасе. Так как пациенту без особого разрешения этого делать не положено, иногда его ловит медсестра Акико Танидзаки, довольно жестоко наказывая. Через некоторое время в левое крыло больницы, предназначенное для тяжело больных пациентов, из другого города переводят девочку Рику, примерно того же возраста что и Юити. Рика, несмотря на исключительную красоту, имеет очень скверный характер, возможной причиной которого является то, что она провела большую часть жизни в больнице. С небольшой помощью Акико они знакомятся, и Юити начинает выполнять различные прихоти Рики. Со временем читатель узнаёт, что у Рики тяжёлое сердечное заболевание, от которого несколько лет назад во время операции умер её отец. Общение с Юити помогает Рике набраться решимости для очень опасной операции, которая может немного продлить ей жизнь. Для проведения операции вместе с Рикой в ту же больницу переводится, известный своим профессионализмом, доктор Горо Нацумэ, который в течение нескольких лет был ведущим врачом Рики. Его жизнь во многом схожа с тем, что предстоит Юити. Окончив школу, он поступил в один из лучших университетов Японии, и вместе со своей девушкой, Саёко, переехал в Токио, а после выпуска женился на ней. Во время учёбы в университете, они узнают, что у Саёко тяжёлое заболевание сердца. Нацумэ прикладывает ещё больше усилий в своей работе ради Саёко, но спасти свою жену ему так и не удаётся. В больницу «Вакаба» он попадает разбитый и разочарованный жизнью. Поэтому в начале романа он выступает против того, чтобы отношения Рики и Юити перешли за рамки дружеских. Персонажи В больнице thumb|left|100px thumb|left|100px thumb|left|100px thumb|left|100px thumb|left|100px Вне больницы thumb|left|100px thumb|left|100px thumb|left|100px Ранобэ Лайт-новел состоит 6-ти томов основного сюжета и 2-х томов дополнительных рассказов (в частности о том времени, когда Рика ходит в школу). Аниме снято по малой части первых нескольких томов. В переработанное издание ранобэ включены лишь первые 5 томов. Названия томов # looking up at the half-moon ISBN 4-8402-2488-9（25 октября 2003） # waiting for the half-moon ISBN 4-8402-2606-7（25 февраля 2004） # wishing upon the half-moon ISBN 4-8402-2783-7（25 сентября 2004） # grabbing at the half-moon ISBN 4-8402-2936-8（25 февраля 2005） # long long walking under the half-moon ISBN 4-8402-3145-1（25 сентября 2005） # life goes on　　　　　　　　ISBN 4-8402-3306-3（25 февраля 2006） # another side of the moon-first quarter ISBN 4-8402-3450-7（25 июня 2006） # another side of the moon-last quarter ISBN 4-8402-3519-8（25 августа 2006） Переработанное издание * Hanbun no Tsuki ga Noboru Sora〈первая часть〉 ISBN 4-0486-8519-8（3 апреля 2010） - Включает 1-3 тома. * Hanbun no Tsuki ga Noboru Sora〈вторая часть〉 ISBN 4-0486-8520-1（25 мая 2010） - Включает 4-5 тома. Список книг из ранобэ * 1 том: Акутагава, Рюносукэ. «Мандарин»; Беатриса Поттер. «Кролик Питер» * 2 том: Кэндзи Миядзава. «Ночь на Галактической железной дороге» * 3 том: Роже Мартен дю Гар. «Семья Тибо» * 4 том: Ацуси Накадзима. «Записки о горной луне» * 5 том: Осаму Дадзай. «Исповедь неполноценного человека» * 7 том: Мори Огай. «Лодка на реке Такасэ» * 8 том: Луиза Мэй Олкотт. «Маленькие женщины» Список серий аниме thumb|center|Юити и Рика (аниме-версия) Ссылки * Официальный сайт * Официальный страница на сайте компании MediaWorks. ; В базах данных